leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V4.18
complete relaunch. * Legendary skin: * Hexakill: Twisted Treeline edition * Numerous champions had their textures recolored * Numerous upgraded splash artworks |Release = September 25th, 2014 |Related = * Patch 4.18 Notes |Prev = V4.17 |Next = VPBE }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store, but will not be made available until a later date: * ( ) * ( ) The following skins have been added to the store, but will not be made available during V4.18: * ( ) * ( ) The following ward skins have been added to the store, but will not be made available until a later date: 2014 Championship Ward.png|2014 Championship Ward PVP.net ;General *Fixed a lot of the crashes issues introduced in V4.17 (which predominantly effects Max players). ;Pando Media Booster * Pando Media Booster has not been in-use for a while and Riot plans to implement their own peer-to-peer technology in the future. Most players will uninstall Pando Media Boost at some point when troubleshooting problems, as it is one of the first steps Riot suggests - but the client will now detect if it is installed and recommend/grant players the option to uninstall it. For players who need Pando Media Booster for other games, there is a "Do Not Ask Again" button. ;Suggested Players * The list of suggested players while building a game will now also include friends-of-friends who are available to play. Featured Game Mode ;Hexakill: Twisted Treeline *Gold and experience gain significantly increased to compensate 12 players on a 6 player map. *Controlling both altars will also grant a buff to your minions (bonus health and damage). *Minions now scale higher and faster. League of Legends VPBE ;General *Fixed a bug where life steal and spell vamp would still apply even if the attack/ability was blocked by a spell shield. ;Co-op vs AI *Soraka Bot has been trained on how to use her new abilities. ;Settings *Ambient sounds and Ping volume can now be controlled separately. *"Character Inking" can now be disabled, to improve performance (the black outline that appears around champions). ;In-Game Announcements *Announcement size scaled down and moved higher up the screen. *Increased the transparency of the announcements' background effects. *Summoner names have been removed from some announcements. Champions ;New Splash Artwork :The following champions/skins have receive a new splash artwork: Cho'Gath OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Cho'Gath Kog'Maw OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Kog'Maw Lee Sin OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Lee sin ;Texture Rebalance Part 2 :The following champions/skins have had their texture recolored to better match the new Summoner's Rift: * — Classic, Rusty, Goalkeeper, Boom Boom, Piltover Customs and Definitely Not Blitzcrank. * — Classic, Apocalyptic, Vandal and Cryocore Brand. * — Classic, Shadow, Masquerade and Tango Evelynn. Evelynn's textures were more significantly changed compared to other champions. * — Hired Gun Graves. The rest of Graves' skins were upgraded last patch. * — Classic, Frozen Terror, Void and Haunting Nocturne, as well as more significant changes to Ravager Nocturne. * — Classic, Glacial, Forsaken and Brolaf. ; *Complete relaunch (essentially a new champion). ; * **No longer grants armor and magic resist. **Now grants % bonus movement speed, which decays over 1 second. ; * **Now has an indicator for the range of the explosion. ; *Stats **Base attack damage increased to from . **Base attack speed increased to from . * **Fixed a bug where two Azir's could summon a Sun Disc at the same time. **Fixed a bug where allies could use the ruins of a tower as a unit for allied-targeted dashes (e.g. ). **Reduced the interaction radius for summoning the Sun Disc by 20%. * **Fixed a bug where moving inactive soldiers into combat range with Conquering Sands would fail to activate their attacks properly, causing their attacks to deal 0 damage. **Fixed a bug where Azir's soldiers would fail to cross a wall. * **Fixed a bug where soldiers beyond the first were dealing no damage, rather than reduced damage. (This will be a functional buff). **Fixed a bug where dancing would break Azir's soldier's basic attacks. * **Azir can now cast Shifting Sands on soldiers moving through Conquering Sands, and will follow the soldiers to their destination (unless he collides with a champion). **Fixed a bug where Azir would occasionally dash to the wrong soldier. **Fixed a bug where Azir could not cast Shifting Sands on soldiers very recently summoned. * **Fixed a bug where the initial charge was not applying crowd control (i.e. enemies could still cast and attack while being moved). Subsequently, the charge will now correctly interrupt channels. **The following things should no longer happen: ***Dealing damage multiple times. ***Multi-bounce targets before they ever hit the ground. ***Pin targets to walls. ***Fail to bounce targets to the far side of the wall. ***Break spell shields but still knock enemies back. **... as well as lots of other bug fixes. ; * **Now briefly reveals enemies hit. ; * **Attack speed buff duration increased to 6 seconds from 5 seconds. * **AD ratio increased to from . ; * **Damage is now dealt per second to the entire area, instead of per cannonball. **Duration increased to 7 seconds from 6 seconds. ***There is now a maximum potential damage of , changed from anything between 0 and based on RNG. **Cooldown changed to seconds from seconds. ; * **Fixed a bug where Demacian Justice would cancel if Garen lost sight of his target. ; * ** Damage changed to from . ; * **Mana cost increased to from 0 at all ranks. ; * **Will now list the minimum damage in the tooltip. ; *General **Fixed a bug where Soraka had no recommended items in ARAM. ; *General **Attack speed per level reduced to % from 4%. * **Attack speed increased to % from %. **Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7 seconds. ; *Fixed SKT T1's logo on cloak. ; * **The damage can no longer critically strike. **Fixed a bug where the shield would not properly break against small amounts of damage. ; * **Can no longer select enemies Wukong cannot see as one of the additional targets. ; *Base health reduced to 380 from 430. *Base movement speed reduced to 340 from 350. Items ;Cold Steel *''BUG AWARENESS: The tooltip has been incorrectly updated to show 15% instead of the actual 10%.'' ; / *Fixed a bug where undoing the upgrade to Ruby Sightstone would render Sightstone's active unusable. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE